tigeradonfandomcom-20200215-history
Creepypasta
Creepypasta is another internet meme that involves typing creepystories onto a site about a suppossed incident such as a terryfieng lost episode & an experience that one has allegedly ecountered. down below are some of the most notable creepypastas that one can find. Suicide Mouse.avi: this video involves a saddened mickey mouse walking down a poorly drawn, never endng street while random piano(wikipedia) keys play in the background. after some minutes of walking, however, the video starts to become corrupted, with the keyboard being replaced with static, the street starting to become impossible to fully walk in & the video starting to swirl around while a the sound of a horrific female scream starts playing. after that horrific scene, the viewer is treated to a scene of an uknown man saying "real suffering is not known" 7 times & then a gun shot is heard, implying that he shot someone, possibly himself. legend has it that the 1st person to have had the unfortion of watching it has commited suicide for an uknown reason. Suicide Mouse.avi is often considered the forfather of the lost episode creepypastas & is often mentioned on the web. Mereana Mordegard Glesgorv: search user:KyleGates/mereana mordegard glesgorv for his great subpage! Smile.jpg:A picture of a dog with human teeth & a bloody hand that appearantly causes it's unfortanate viewers to kill themselves for uknown reasons. the image 1st originated on a blog post about a somewhat uknown user finding an unfortanate female viewer who killer herself from looking at the picture & he followed the dogs advice of "spread the word" by posting the image virally. Cupcakes: quite possibly the most notorious mlp:fim fanfic ever written:it involves pinkie pie tricking rainbow dash into eating a drugged cupcake & then waking up in pinkie's secret chamber(which is full of other dead ponies)where pinkie pie appears(wearing a dress made of pony skins, wings, horns & cutie marks)& begins to brutally murder rainbow dash sadistically inorder to get that "special ingrediant for cupcakes". the fanfic has caused alot of fear in the brony community, & since went viral across the internet, creating alot of blog posts, alternate endings & other things about it. "Sweet" Apple Massacre:while often considered more grimdark then Cupcakes, this fanfic has not gotten close to the viralality that the other fanfic has. it involves Big Mac finally getting tired of the cutie mark crusaders(Scoutaloo, Apple Bloom & Sweetie Belle) & proceeds to torture, rape & murder them while trying to "teach them a lesson"(whatever "lesson" that may be). Candlejack: a fad about candlejack from freakazoid capturing you before you can complete a sentence with his name in it. Slenderman: the Slenderman is often concieved as an abnormally tall & thin noppera-bo with a gentleman's suit that originated from Somethingawful's paranormal picture contest, usually described as a creature who would abduct his victems for reasons uknown & sometimes burns down the place where he claimed his victem. Zalgo: there is a trend of images modified to have black stuff bleeding from there eyes & mouths, usualy said to have been done by an eyeless,7 mouthed, blob like abomination who "waits behind the wall" Candle Cove: there is this blog post that talks about a very old "kids show" which has been a contreversy because of the skin taking skeleton & the horrific screaming "episode",which had every character exept Poppy & the laughingstock ship screaming at the camera, while Janice crys, possibly have been through hours of it. So ur wid yo honi and ur makin out wen the phone ringz. U ansr it n da voice sayz "wut r u doin wit ma daughter?"u tel ur girl n she say "ma dad is ded." THEN WHO WAS PHONE? Ben drowned: There is this story of a wiki majora's mask cartridge that has been "haunted" by Ben, the previous owner of the cart, broken up in 4 chapters, each with it's own video. Herobrine from minecraft: not a character, but a superstition, often sighted as a pupless human miner who tries to entrap &/or kill players inorder to steal their items & destroy their creations. Squidward's suicide: one of the most famous "lost episodes" ever made, it's story is of Squidward tentacles failing another clarinet residal, only after the booing(with even Spongebob booing)& some creepy minutes of Squidward looking at the camera & listening to murmers, he points a shotgun at his face & pulls the trigger, thus killing himself & ending his life. Red mist: the same as the last one, exept Patrick is also in the booing audionce. Dead Bart: another example of a famous "lost episode", it involves the death of Bart Simpson after getting sucked out of an airplane window &, you can pretty much tell what happens next. Username666: this is what 'happens' when someone goes to the youtube userpage & refreshes acouple times: the backgrounds turn hellish(no pun intended), the videos turn creepy & it's just horrible. Upon going to a certain video: close, back, pause & shut down are disabled & after the "video" ends, A HAND POPS OUT OF THE MONITER TO GRAB YOU! The Grifter is an alleged video that was first mentioned somewhere on /x/ imageboard.Watching it is said to be a soul-rending experience, far more horrible than anything one could imagine.The image on the left is said to contain screenshots of some of the scenes in the video.The few that have watched it are said to have been killed in their own homes, with only one thing in common, a strange doll, hidden somewhere in their homes... Cat.jpg:It was 10:23 PM, March 4th. I heard something.. doing something… outside..but I didn’t bother, all it sounded like was a raccoon moving around in the leaves. But I was wrong. I had continued watching my movie. Home alone, with my cat. At about 11:00 PM, my cat got of my lap and stood on the floor in alarm, looking around, as if something was there. at this time, I was a little creeped out, but not too bothered. This time, the noise was louder, as if closer to my house. I saw a black and red thing zip past my window.. a little more creeped out, but when I turned around, I saw that black and red “thing”.It was the scariest freaking thing I had ever seen.It was a black cat.. with no eyes.It was just dark sockets… like a black void…and I looked straight into them. thats where I had made my mistake. I looked away to his bloody fur… extremely bloodstained. Like he had been beaten, or killed something. I backed away and blinked, and he was gone. It was just my cat sitting there now. normal little orange tabby. I shook my head as if I was dreaming, but knew I wasn’t. I kept seeing that little black cat, and to this day, I still do. He has tried to kill me. The Weeping Angels are a species of winged humanoids from the early universe, so called because they cover their faces, giving them a weeping appearance, to prevent trapping themselves in stone form for eternity from looking into eachother's eyes. The weeping angels have the ability to move creatures back through time with a touch. This allows them to consume the potential energy left behind by the people they send back. What makes them horrifying is that they remain statues if they are looked at but once they out of sight, even in a blink, they can move terribly fast and kill you. Polybius is a supposed arcade game featured in an Internet urban legend. According to the story, the Tempest-style game was released to the public in 1981, and caused its players to go insane, causing them to suffer from intense stress, horrific nightmares, and even suicidal tendencies. A short time after its release, it supposedly disappeared without a trace. Not much evidence for the existence of such a game has ever been discovered.1 Polybius (video game) gets its name from Polybius, the Greek historian who among his other works, was also known for his works in relation to cryptography and for developing the Polybius square. Lavender town conspiracys:Known in the code as WhitHand.gif, this was scripted to appear as a Pokemon on the third floor of the Lavender Tower. It is divided into four separate animations: an introduction (the “cry” a Pokemon unleashes before a battle), an idle, and two attacks. These attacks are unknown, as they are listed simply as “Fist” and “Brutal”. While viewing the animation has been proven to be hazardous, viewing the frames of the model has been proven to have no adverse effects. The White Hand is depicted as a shriveled, slightly decayed hand, with surprising attention to detail: flesh is peeling back from the bone, and several tendons dangle realistically out of the wrist. The first attack is the hand balling into a fist, then swinging forward. However, the “brutal” animation is missing several frames: The hand seems to open up, then cuts out. After a few seconds, it reappears, closed again. No record has been found of these missing frames.♠♣♥♦The Ghost Animation, coded as Haunting.swf, was intended to be placed in several areas throughout the tower, including in the center of a path on the second floor. However, players cannot interact with it, leaving many to believe that it was intended as a “background feature”. The ghostanimation as well must be viewed in individual frames. It is comprised of 59 frames total. However, after extraction, around half of these frames have been revealed to be the standard ghost model used in Pocket Monsters. Around a quarter of the remaining frames are comprised of static, to produce a “fading” effect. However, interspersed with these bursts of static are several frames of screaming faces, along with images of a skeletal man in a cloak (hypothesized to be the Grim Reaper) and of several killed corpses. The meaning behind these are unknown- While under oath before the Video Games Commission Board, Lead Programmer Hisashi Sogabe testified as to having “No knowledge as to where these images surfaced.” Out of all the phenomena associated with LTS, this animation is the most speculated on: In his thesis “Video Games and The Manipulation of the Human Mind”, Dr. Jackson Turner argued that the images were intentionally placed in. Due to their brief time appearing on the screen, and the graphic nature of the frames, Turner theorizes that these were meant to subliminally influence players into becoming more frightened by the disturbing surroundings.♠♣♥♦Often referred to as its code, the Buryman script, the Buried Alive Model was to be found on the final story of the Pokemon Tower, in what has now been replaced with the Marowak ghost. According to the scripts assigned to it, the Buried Alive model was intended to be the “boss” of the tower. Once reaching the top floor, the following conversation would have taken place.Buried Alive: You’re… Here.BA: I’m trapped…BA: And I’m lonely…BA: So very lonely…BA: Won’t you join me?After this, the battle would have been initiated. Once in “battle view”, the Buried Alive model appears to be a decaying human corpse attempting to crawl out of the ground. It has been programmed to have two White Hands, a Gengar, and a Muk. Strangely enough, a protocol for the Buried Alive’s actions after it was defeated were not written. In the case of the player defeating him, the game would freeze. However, a specific ending was written by an unknown programmer upon losing the battle. In this ending, the Buried Alive was to have stated, “Finally, fresh meat!” followed by several lines of gibberish. He was to have then dragged the player character into the ground surrounding him. The scene would finish with a typical “Game Over” screen; however, in the background, an image of the Buried Alive character devouring the player was to have been shown. Especially strange are the protocols for after this scene. The cartridge was to download this image to the small internal memory contained in the Gameboy, overwriting the title screen that normally accompanied a Gameboy turning on. Instead, whenever it was started, the player would view this image as the sound file staticmesh.wav was played. The intended purpose for this effect, unlike many of the other factors leading towards LTS, is unknown. Pokemon black:“Defending Pokémon were unable to attack Ghost -- it would only say they were too scared to move. When the move “Curse” was used in battle, the screen would cut to black. The cry of the defending Pokémon would be heard, but it was distorted, played at a much lower pitch than normal. The battle screen would then reappear, and the defending Pokémon would be gone. If used in a battle against a trainer, when the Pokéballs representing their pokemon would appear in the corner, they would have one fewer Pokéball.” It is implied that the selected pokemon died. Once there was a boy named Victor Crowley. He was born hideously deformed, and sadly, folks weren’t too kind to him. So he spent most of his life hidden in his Daddy’s house out in the bayou. One Halloween night, the local children came throwing firecrackers at the house to tease and scare him. And the old Crowley house caught fire. When Victor’s Daddy arrived home, the house was in flames. He went to the barn, grabbed himself ahttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hatchethatchet, and started chopping down the front door. But what he didn’t know was that Victor was pressed up against the other side, trying to get out. He hit him square in the face with that hatchet... and poor victor crowley died. The old man went into mourning and became a recluse after that. Never left the house. Never spoke to anyone. He finally passed away about ten years later. And that's when the stories started. They say people tend to disappear in that swamp. And if you get close enough to the old Crowley house at night you can still hear Victor Crowley. Still roaming in the woods. Still crying for his Daddy. At a summer camp, in western Maryland (I think it was), there was a really weird kid who went there, his name was Billy Cropsy (The Burning). Well one day one of the camps councellors found him behind one of the cabins. They asked "Billy, what are you doing?". He looked at them nervously, and didn't reply.An hour later the councellor returned, to find Billy behind thecabin, along with a (won't go into too much detail because it makes me sick to my stomach to think about it) squirrel, nailed to the ground by it's paws and it had three scratches across it's chest. The councellor was mortified, and asked "Billy, did you do this?". Billy suddenly took off into the forest, and was never seen again. The camp was closed down for a while while the authorities searched for him. They nevr found him, nothing happened there...Until... one fateful summer evening after the camp was reopened, a councellor and four campers were going on a camping trip in the woods. They had finally step up camp, and the councellor had to relieve himself. So the campers tayed in the tent waiting for him to return. 10 minutes went by.. they heard nothing 20 minutes went by.. then a fearful hour had passed since he had left. Suddenly, they heard a scream. Then another, followed by two more blood curdling screams. One of the boys had to "relieve" himself really bad but was afraid to leave the tent. They all were terrified, but managed to fall asleep. In the morning, they thought they were safe, since nothing bad happens in the morning (pfffffffft yeah right). They all lined up to go to the bathroom, when one of them pulled aside a branch and they saw their councellor, nailed to the ground by his wrists and feet, and three slashes across his chest, and barely alive. They tried to pull the nails out but with each tug he screamed, so they stopped deciding they were hurting him more than helping him... No one ever saw the boys again....Until about 20 years later, there were some people walking across a feild where some of the camp's forest had been cleared away, they saw 5 skeletons nailed to the ground, and they had 3 slashes across their chests... The Scariest Picture on the Internet:The story is this, in Japan shortly before a teenage girl comitted suicide, she drew this picture, scanned it and posted it online. In korea this story broke out and it spread like wildfire. There are various posts around in korean forums that say that the viewer gets drawn to the girls blue eyes, they say they can detect a hint of wraith and sadness within the eyes. Maybe the girl had died with so much sadness and anger that her spirit haunts the image, or maybe the image provoke sadness, similar to the song ‘Gloomy Sunday’.The freaky bit is this, they say it is hard for a person to stare into the girls eyes for longer than 5 minutes, there are reports that some people have taken their own lives after doing so. People say the picture changes, as you view it there is a hint of a growing taunting smirk appearing on the girls lips or a dark ring grows around the girl or her eyes.One thing is for sure, the picture has sparked a curiosity in me that I must find out, i do feel a presence when I look at the image, whether it is evil or not I can not judge. I would like to know what the global online community feels and maybe even experts in art would be able to resolve why the eyes of this image can draw the viewer in so deeply? Tails doll curse: in the sonic game "Sonic R" there is an urban legend where if you tag Super Sonic with the tails doll /&or sing "can you feel the sunshine" in a dark room, the tails doll will come out of the screen or mirror & kill you. the tails doll is a creepy doll verson of tails with a jewel on it's head who levetate's through the tracks of the game, giving theory to the situation. Category:keener